metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunny Emmerich
Sunny is the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich. Biography Early Life Born in 2008, Olga gave birth to Sunny at a hospital run by The Patriots, who took the child away from her, and sent her a photograph of the child monthly. They later used this as a way for Olga to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident, if Raiden were to have died during the incident, then Sunny would have been killed by the Patriots. Olga eventually gave her life to protect Raiden, and the child who she never got to raise. The identity of her father is unknown. Sunny was later rescued by Raiden, who was badly tortured in the process and converted into the fourth Cyborg Ninja. After escaping, Raiden left Sunny in the care of Solid Snake and Otacon, who raised her aboard the Nomad. As she was used by the Patriots as a computer worker, she had become a child prodigy; she helped build both Metal Gear Mk. II and the worm cluster (known as FOXALIVE) that in the end shut down the Patriots AIs. She enjoys making eggs for Snake and Otacon; which she used as a kind of fortune telling, calling it her "Sunny Side Up" fortune telling. If the eggs turn out well, the group's current mission would be a success. Sunny had been in hiding most of her life, having little to no social skills and no experience of the outside world beyond computers. Somewhat fittingly, Otacon acted as a surrogate father, and she inherited some of his mannerisms. She has a very pronounced stutter that slowly fades after befriending Naomi Hunter. She was also very protective of Raiden and Snake, the latter she would often chastise for his smoking habit. During the Twin Sun mission, after Raiden recovered enough to return to battle, Sunny requested that, if Raiden finds Naomi, he tell her that "The eggs... They're ready." After the Patriots were destroyed, Sunny found her first "outside" friend, a local boy, at the wedding of Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki. The boy didn't speak English, but she had fun playing with him anyway, and gave him the Metal Gear Mk. III as a present. In the end, Sunny decided to accompany Otacon in witnessing the final days of Solid Snake. Personality Early on, she was shy and spoke with a bit of a stutter. Because she was connected and held hostage by the Patriots, she hadn't really made friends with anyone outside of Philantrophy and computers, and in fact computers were the closest to what she could call a family, although she did desire to find out about what her mom was like. However, throughout the mission, she starts to overcome her shyness after meeting Naomi Hunter. She also may have a very low amount of self esteem, feeling hurt at some comments even if they weren't necessarily meant to be insulting or critical. This is especially evident when she tried to serve eggs to Otacon and an unconscious Snake after the events of the failed assassination mission in the Middle East when, after Snake regained consciousness and noticed her eggs, he remarked that "he didn't recall the sun being so flat", with Sunny being visibly hurt by the comment. She also has a great amount of care and loyalty for Old Snake and Raiden, especially Raiden because he was the one who saved her from the Patriots. This was evident by her scolding Snake for smoking on the Nomad, and during the briefing before the Eastern European mission, even taking away and disposing of the last cigarette before Snake could get the chance to smoke it. She also kept Snake from taking Raiden with him as he was still recovering from his injuries. Trivia *Due to the gender-neutral nature of the Japanese version, Sunny was referred to as a boy in the English version of Metal Gear Solid 2. *Sunny sings while cooking eggs during the Metal Gear Solid 4 briefings. During the briefing to Act 1, she sings digits from Pi. During Act 2 she sings the numbers of the Fibonacci Sequence. During Act 3 she sings elements from the periodic table, and during Act 4 she sings the names of stations along the Nose Japanese private railway. She doesn't cook any eggs for the Act 5 briefing (mainly due to the fact that the Act 5 briefing doesn't take place on the Nomad, but on the U.S.S. Missouri battleship). *Sunny's last line in MGS4 ("Sorta like the sun... it's rising again...") may be a reference to the upcoming game Metal Gear Solid: Rising. Gallery File:SunnyMGS4.jpg|Sunny wearing an apron over her normal clothes. File:Sunny.jpg|Sunny See also *Olga Gurlukovich *Sergei Gurlukovich de:Sunny Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters